


Вот так внезапно

by eugenias



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Bucky is a father, Fluff, I've just watched "The Office" all summer, M/M, Not Serious, Peter gets on well with all childer
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: — Ты сейчас серьезно? Мы встречаемся почти год, и ты решил сказать мне, что у тебя есть дочь вот так вот внезапно и думал, что я приму это как факт без всяких вопросов?// АУ, где Питер и Баки работают вместе и встречаются
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Peter Parker
Kudos: 21





	Вот так внезапно

**Author's Note:**

> Написано по итогам голосования (https://vk.com/wall-179624550_146)  
> Вызов самому себе: ключ - «внезапный»  
> Последний, пятый

Питер высыпал в плошку, в которой обычно хранил скрепки, уже третью пачку «Скитлс» и улыбнулся самому себе: детям это понравится. На его прошлом месте работы такой роскоши не было: никаких вечеринок в честь Рождества, подарков от Тайного Санты и костюмированного Хэллоуина. Наверное, именно поэтому ему так нравилось работать под началом мистера Фьюри в этом уютном офисе в Старк Тауэр.

День «Приведи дочурку на работу» стал неожиданностью для всех, но для каждого работника, который проработал здесь больше двух лет, подобные мероприятия были не новы. Питер не входил в их число, ведь трудился на этом месте в качестве офис-менеджера всего лишь год, и за этот недолгий срок еще не успел изучить все тонкости работы в офисе.

— Поздоровайтесь, это Питер, — до него донесся голос Наташи, что работала в отделе кадров и занимала самый дальний и большой стол в офисе. — Он делает всё, чтобы люди могли работать в спокойной и комфортной обстановке, а по вечерам учится в университете.

— Привет, — выглянув из-за выстроенных в ряд лотков с бумагами, Питер поймал удивленный взгляд четырех глаз. Перед ним стояли близнецы, мальчик и девочка, и с интересом изучали его рабочее место. — Будете «Скитлс»?

— А можно M&Ms? — спросила девочка, и когда Питер, кивнув, протянув вазочку с конфетами, с умным видом взяла несколько штук. — Я Герта. А это Зак, он мой брат.

— Герта? — любезно переспросил Питер, стараясь проявить интерес.

— Вообще-то, Гертруда, — вместо дочери отозвалась Наташа. — У ее отца любовь к иностранным именам.

— А Зак тогда…

— Тебе лучше не знать, — Нат помотала головой, хитро улыбнувшись. — Поверь. Барнс ещё не пришел? Как появится, напомни ему, что он так и не сказал, когда собирается в отпуск. Уже неделю не могу доделать график отпусков из-за него.

— Я передам, — Питер улыбнулся, проводив Наташу и её детей взглядом.

После сел на своё место и с тоской взглянул на часы. Он уже разобрал всю вчерашнюю почту, подготовился к приходу детей, от скуки даже составил график дежурств на кухне, хоть и знал, что в нем нет никакого толку — никто и никогда не следует этому графику.

Он успел встретить Скотта с милой Кесси, Клинта и его дочь Лайлу. Ванда пришла одна, но её подросший живот явно указывал на скорое пополнение в семье. Питер не был уверен, но и не задавал лишних вопросов. Еще несколько бездетных сотрудников прошли мимо его стола, даже не поздоровавшись.

Тор из бухгалтерии привел с собой девочку семи лет, которая была на него совсем не похожа. Он — голубоглазый блондин с мощным подбородком, а хрупкая Фригга (как оказалось, он назвал дочь в честь матери. Странно, но кто поймет этих скандинавцев?) обладала каким-то врожденным изяществом, которое проглядывалось в её взгляде, в длинных, темных волосах и ярко-зеленых глазах.

— Ты похож на паука, — сказала она Питеру, сильно удивив. Прозвучало совсем не дружелюбно, но он всё равно улыбнулся. Такая уж у него работа — быть милым и дружелюбным.

— Спасибо. Скитлс или M&Ms?

— Вафельку.

Скрипя зубами, но с улыбкой на лице, Питер открыл верхний ящик стола и вытащил оттуда упаковку шоколадных вафель. Вафли — его маленькая слабость, о которой знали все, кто работал с ним. Он хорошо относился к Тору, но что-то подсказывало, что это он надоумил свою дочку выпросить самое дорогое, что у него есть. Что ж, вероятно, следует за ней присмотреть, пока она не увела у него что-нибудь еще.

Питер размышлял над этим, наблюдая за Тором и его дочерью, которая, кажется, собиралась мешать отцу работать. Он принес ей сразу два стакана чая и купил какой-то батончик в офисном автомате. Но девочка предпочла взятые у Питера вафли шоколадному батончику.

Но Питер и думать забыл об этих вафлях, когда рядом с его столом как из ниоткуда появился Стив и положил упаковку (в два раза больше той, которую он отдал дочери Тора), поблагодарив за то, что вчера Паркер прикрыл его перед начальством.

— Это пустяки, — отмахнулся Питер, но вафли все-таки взял и быстро спрятал их в ящик: поедающий их монстр не должен знать о новой поставке. — А это кто тут у нас?

Питер посмотрел на девочку, что жалась к Стиву. На вид ей было лет пять, но такого серьезного и смышленого взгляда у детей он прежде не видел.

— Это Сара, — с гордостью представил девочку Стив. — Наша младшая. Она немного стеснительная.

— Зато очень красивая, — улыбнулся Питер и протянул ей плошку с конфетами. Взяв несколько, она сразу закинула их в рот, послышался хруст орешков.

— А Баки ещё не пришел? — Стив оглянулся для верности.

— Нет, — помотал головой Паркер, — он сказал, что немного задержится. К маме должен заехать.

В следующие двадцать минут в офис никто не заходил. Питер окинул офис взглядом, не досчитался двух работников, за исключением Барнса, и стал заниматься своими делами. Ему нужно было оформить заявку на канцтовары и сделать отчет для главного офиса.

Он проверял запасы ручек, когда в открытую дверь их офиса забежала девочка. Она резко остановилась около стола Питера и захлопала глазами. Каштановые волосы заделаны в два аккуратных хвостика, милая улыбка и удивленно-очарованный взгляд — кажется, это первый ребенок, кого привлекала вся эта взрослая жизнь.

— Привет, — улыбнулся Питер. — Как тебя зовут?

— Папа не разрешает мне говорить своё имя незнакомцам.

— Я Питер. Будем знакомы?

Девочка ухмыльнулась, поднесла палец ко рту, делая вид, что думает над чем-то очень важным, и покрутилась вокруг себя. Тогда-то Питер и заметил небольшой рюкзак у неё за спиной.

— Ева, — хитро улыбнувшись, девочка протянула ему руку. Как по-взрослому. — Мне в школе задали кучу заданий. Поможешь?

— Почему ты думаешь, что я могу тебе помочь?

— Ну, ты взрослый и выглядишь умным, — Ева пожала плечами. — Ты знаешь французский?

— Нет, к сожалению, я знаю только немецкий и несколько неприличных испанских слов, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Отлично, мне надо написать рассказ о себе на немецком! Поможешь, да? Ну скажи, что поможешь! Терпеть не могу немецкий, он такой грубый.

— Ты просто неправильно на нем говоришь, — послышался знакомый голос.

Подняв взгляд, Питер увидел Джеймса. Он стоял в проходе, с улыбкой глядя на милую картинку. Должно быть, это весело, наблюдать за тем, как ребенок изводит Паркера глупыми вопросами и обводит вокруг пальца. Именно это и хотел сказать Питер, но не успел. Ева сорвалась с места и с криками «Папа!» побежала к Джеймсу.

Пит так и застыл, с открытым ртом и недоумевающим взглядом. Ева продолжала что-то лепетать, отвлекая всё внимание Барнса на себя, несколько раз назвала Питера умным, что, конечно, ему польстило. Джеймс улыбался, и Паркер знал эту улыбку. И знал, что она значила — это как признание в любви, но без слов.

— Он знает немецкий, _папа_! — восторженно сказала Ева. — Можно я посижу с ним? Не хочу смотреть на твои скучные цифры!

— Иди к дяде Стиву, — строго ответил Джеймс. — Помнишь, мы же договаривались?

— Ладно, — обиженно произнесла Ева. — Пока, Питер.

Джеймс проследил за дочерью, увидел, что Стив усадил её за стол, и только после обратил внимание на застывшего, как статуя, Питера. Он подошел поближе, сел на стул для посетителей и помахал рукой, надеясь привести своего любимого офис-менеджера в чувства.

— Привет, куколка, — Джеймс улыбнулся, стащив несколько конфет из миски для скрепок. — Прости за неё. Иногда она пытается всех контролировать, но мы над этим работаем.

— У тебя есть дочь? — удивленно спросил Питер, надеясь, что Ева увлекалась своими уроками и не слушала, о чем они тут разговаривали.

— Да, — слегка виновато ответил Барнс.

— Почему я не знал о ней?

— Я не решался рассказать, — сглотнув, начал объяснять Джеймс. Он всё ещё улыбался, как будто надеялся смягчить удар. — Ведь это бы значило, что я настроен серьезно, а я не был уверен, в том, что ты к этому готов.

— Серьезно? — в обычное время спокойный Питер выглядел ужасно взволнованным, взбешенным и казалось, что вот-вот его терпение лопнет. — А я думал у нас всё серьёзно, когда вчера ты брал меня сзади!

— Мне казалось, тебе нравится, — в свое оправдание пробормотал Джеймс. — Ты же сам просил...

— Мы сейчас не об этом! — прикрикнул Питер, давая Барнсу понять, что это уже лишнее.

— Неужели, это проблема?

— Ты сейчас серьезно? Мы встречаемся почти год, и ты решил сказать мне, что у тебя есть дочь вот так вот внезапно и думал, что я приму это как факт без всяких вопросов?

— Нет, конечно, нет, Питер. Это просто хороший предлог для…

— Даже не начинай. Ты мог бы просто сказать, когда все только начиналось.

— И ты бы сбежал, как делали все до тебя!

— А ты не равняй меня на всех! И с чего ты взял, что я не сбегу теперь?

Их ссору прервал громкий возглас Фьюри, который велел Питеру зайти к нему в кабинет. Взяв рабочий ежедневник и ручку и кинув гневный взгляд на Джеймса, Паркер прошелся между столами и скрылся в кабинете начальника, ни на минуту не сомневаясь, что все, кто сидел в офисе, наблюдали за ним.

Когда он вошел, Фьюри разговаривал по телефону. Ему пришлось ждать, пока шеф закончит свою беседу, но, чтобы не скучать, он стал рассматривать стены с фотографиями и картинами. На самом видном месте висела общая фотография всего коллектива, которая обошлась Фьюри в сто долларов. На ней Питер стоял рядом с Джеймсом и улыбался.

Тогда всё было хорошо. Рождественская вечеринка, пьяные танцы, ягодный пунш. В тот вечер они перестали скрывать свои отношения. С тех пор прошло пять месяцев, и Питер никак не ожидал такой подставы. То, что у Джеймса есть дочь для Питера ничего не меняло, а вот тот факт, что он это скрывал — кое-что менял. И это его огорчало.

— Да, я позвоню вам в понедельник и сообщу о результатах, — сказал Фьюри, прежде чем положить трубку. — Опять Пирс. Как же он меня достал, ты бы знал.

— Представляю, — подыграл Питер, улыбнувшись. — Зачем вы меня вызывали, сэр?

— Как проходит день «Приведи дочурку на работу»? — поинтересовался Фьюри.

— Всё отлично.

— Подготовил заявку на канцтовары?

— В процессе.

— Закажи побольше бумажных стаканчиков.

— Хорошо.

— В понедельник в девять утра будет совещание, напомни, пожалуйста, всем менеджерам, что я жду от каждого отчет по продажам.

— Будет сделано.

— И сверь их отчеты с бухгалтерией.

— Записал. Что-то ещё?

— Да, будь добр, принеси мне кофе со сливками и перестань устраивать любовно-драматические сцены в офисе.

Покраснев, Питер кивнул, но предпочел ничего не отвечать, и сделал вид, что всё ещё что-то записывал в свой ежедневник. Но и это продлилось недолго. Фьюри решил поздороваться с девочками, пришедшими взглянуть на работу своих родителей. Воспользовавшись этой ситуацией, Питер быстро выскочил из его кабинета, пробежав мимо стола Джеймса как раз в тот момент, когда Фьюри решил познакомиться с Евой.

На своем рабочем месте он чувствовал себя в безопасности. Приготовив Фьюри кофе, он вернулся к работе — канцтовары, отчеты и еще надо подготовить письмо для всех менеджеров и в бухгалтерию. Дел невпроворот.

А еще он по привычке смотрел в сторону стола Джеймса. Они всегда переглядывались, пока работали, и Питер надеялся словить привычный взгляд, но, кажется, присутствие дочери сильно отвлекало Барнса, и он не успевал даже работать. Что уж говорить о любовных переглядках?

Спустя полчаса Джеймс магическим образом материализовался около его стола. В руках он сжимал чашку и терпеливо ждал, пока Питер закончит неловкий телефонный разговор с клиентом.

— Куколка, — тихо позвал его Джеймс, когда он положил трубку. — Поговори со мной.

— О чем? — не поднимая взгляда, отозвался Питер. Он записывал информацию для мистера Фьюри.

— Я понимаю, ты злишься. Как я могу загладить свою вину?

— Загладить вину? — удивленно повторил Паркер. — О чем ты вообще?

— Я не говорил тебе про Еву. Это молчание — огромная ошибка. И я просто хочу знать, что между нами всё хорошо.

— Между нами всё хорошо, — грубо отозвался Пит, одарив Джеймса недовольным взглядом. — Теперь я могу продолжить работу?

— По твоему тону не похоже, что у нас…

— Слушай, я уже получил выговор от Фьюри за выяснение отношений на рабочем месте, и не хочу схлопотать ещё один. Мне нужна моя премия, чтобы платить за квартиру.

— Я обещал Еве, что сегодня познакомлю её с кое-кем особенным, и…

— Мы уже познакомились. А теперь прости, но мне надо работать.

Отвернувшись к монитору, Питер начал печатать заявку на канцтовары. Джеймс понаблюдал за ним немного, надеясь на снисхождение, но ушел, как только зазвонил его телефон.

Позже Питер понял, что совсем не может сосредоточиться на работе, поэтому решил заварить себе кофе. Кофеин бодрит, а это то, в чем он так отчаянно нуждался. На кухне никого не было. Найдя пачку зернового кофе, оставшуюся от парня, что уволился месяц назад, он закинул несколько зерен в кофемашину, залил воду в специальную емкость и включил аппарат. На кухне стало шумно.

Наверное, поэтому Питер пропустил момент, когда открылась дверь и вошла Ванда. Повернувшись, он увидел, как она сидит за столом и с удовольствием ест яблоко, что выглядело довольно противоречиво. За время работы здесь, Питер выучил кое-какие привычки здешних обитателей и прекрасно знал, что Ванда ненавидит яблоки.

— Тор надушился так, словно от этого зависит его жизнь, — недовольно пробормотала Ванда и откусила яблоко. — Меня от этого запаха выворачивает.

— А как ты реагируешь на запах кофе?

— Терпимо, — подумав, сказала она. — А чего вдруг ты ушел на перерыв без Барнса?

— Мы немножко повздорили.

— А, ну да, весь офис же слышал.

— Ну отлично, — раздосадовано пробормотал Питер и плюхнулся на стул, как безжизненная кукла.

— Да ладно тебе, я перестала слушать, когда Барнс сказал, что тебе нравится, когда он сзади.

— О, боже, — выдохнул Питер, пряча краснеющее лицо в ладонях.

— Я думала, после того вашего фиаско в кабинете Фьюри, тебе уже не может быть стыдно.

— Не напоминай. Пожалуйста, не надо. Мы же думали, что все ушли.

— Так мы и ушли, но потом за вами вернулись. Не ожидали, знаешь, что ты будешь сверкать голыми ягодицами на столе у Фьюри.

— Ты обещала больше никогда не вспоминать об этом, — заскулил Пит. Эти воспоминания по сей день заставляли его краснеть. — Надо научиться уже держать язык за зубами.

— Тебе не помешает, учитывая, что теперь Барнсу не придется прятать от тебя дочку.

Услышав это, Питер вмиг забыл о стыде и совести. Он взглянул на Ванду с удивлением и одновременно пытался спрятать своё возмущение. Всё-таки, она беременна, и кто знает, что будет, если её разозлить.

— Ты знала? — ровным тоном спросил Паркер.

— Все знали, — она пожала плечами.

— И никто мне ни слова не сказал?

— Ну, что я могу сказать? Всех задолбал ноющий Барнс, у нас не было выбора. Неужели, ребенок это такая уж проблема? Она кажется милой.

Вздохнув, Питер уткнулся лбом в глянцевую поверхность кухонного стола. Всё это казалось ему ненормальным. И Джеймс со своими тайнами, и странная любовь остальных работников вмешиваться в чужую личную жизнь, когда не просят, но скрывать то, что действительно имеет значение.

Когда кофемашинка щелкнула, сообщив о готовности напитка, Питер сразу же налил себе кофе и, извинившись, ушел.

На рабочем месте его уже ждала почта, которую получил кто-то из работников, пока он был на кухне, парочка факсов и ничем не примечательная упаковка шоколадных вафель. Оглянувшись, он успел поймать изучающий взгляд Джеймса.

Следующие два часа Питер просто работал. Дел было много, так что все мысли и сомнения, что закрались в его голову, на этот промежуток времени просто исчезли. Ровно в половину первого большая часть офисных работников собрались идти на обед — тремя этажами ниже располагалась милая кафешка с вкусной домашней едой. Питер обычно ходил на обед с Джеймсом, так что совершенно не удивился, когда тот оказался около его стола. Спрятав руки в карманы джинсов, он долгое время молчал, хоть и заметил эти косые взгляды Питера, которые тот отчаянно пытался скрыть. Может, все дело в его самолюбии; может, наоборот, он был слишком хорошо воспитан, чтобы проронить хоть слово, способное отвлечь от важных дел.

— Куколка, — тихо сказал Джеймс, и Питер не смог это проигнорировать. Слишком уж ему нравилось, когда Барнс так тихо, почти интимно шептал это незатейливое прозвище. — Пошли на обед.

— Я не голоден, — холодно отрезал Питер, давая понять, что всё ещё злится. Он ведь не идиот, чтобы продаться за упаковку вафель, которая, к слову, всё ещё лежала на краю стола.

— Ты всегда так говоришь, а потом пьешь кофе из автомата раз пять подряд.

— Мне нужно работать.

— Обед не отнимет много времени, обещаю.

Питер наконец поднял взгляд и посмотрел на Джеймса так недовольно, что у того аж мурашки по спине побежали. Сжав губы, он сглотнул и молча ушел, чтобы не портить ситуацию ещё больше. Ева осталась за столом и над чем-то увлеченно работала. Интересно, почему она не пошла на обед с отцом?

Разобравшись с почтой, Питер встал из-за стола и направился на кухню, чтобы налить еще немного кофе. Желудок предательски урчал, но он не собирался сдаваться. Пойти в кафешку сейчас все равно что простить Барнса за упаковку вафель, так что Питер наивно полагал, что в общем холодильнике завалялось что-нибудь съедобное.

Пройти мимо Евы оказалось не так-то просто. Заметив Питера, она тут же позвала его по имени и с довольной улыбкой продемонстрировала тетрадь по математике, попросив проверить, все ли она сделала правильно. Сев на стул Джеймса, Паркер взял тетрадь и быстро пробежался глазами по примерам.

— Ты такая аккуратная, — заметил Питер, положив тетрадь обратно на стол. — И хорошо считаешь.

— Всё-всё правильно? — спросила она удивленно.

— Ага. Хочешь, проверим по калькулятору?

— Я тебе верю, Питер, — Ева улыбнулась, и Паркер заметил ямочку на подбородке. У Джеймса была точно такая же, но теперь он прятал её под щетиной. — Хочу кушать.

— А чего же ты с папой на обед не пошла?

— Он торопился, а мне нужно было закончить, понимаешь?

— Хочешь, отведу тебя к нему?

— Нет, — Ева помотала головой. — Он говорил, что всегда ходит на обед с кем-то очень важным для него.

— Прям так тебе и говорит?

— Да. У него от меня нет секретов. И у меня от него тоже. Это договор у нас с ним такой. Сегодня вечером я скажу ему, что ты мне нравишься.

— Что ж, — Питер замялся, — могу я пригласить тебя на чай с вафлями?

Ева довольно кивнула.

Через пять минут они сидели на кухне. Ева оглядывалась по сторонам, болтала ногами, сидя на высоком стуле, и заваливала вопросами. В основном, она спрашивала о работе своего отца. Питер отвечал несколько пренебрежительно, потому как до сих пор злился на Джеймса, и как бы ни старался, не мог говорить о Джеймсе с привычной улыбкой или нейтральным тоном.

Но все же и у Евы нашелся вопрос, который поставил его в тупик. Сглотнув, он на секунду отвернулся, стащил маленькую ложку с кухонной стойки, выигрывая для себя время.

— Прости, что? — переспросил Питер, сделав вид, что не расслышал вопроса.

— Тебе не нравится мой папа? — с волнением спросила Ева, положив надкусанную вафлю на стол.

— П-почему ты так решила?

— Я же ребенок, а не идиот, Питер. Я видела, как он подходил к тебе, а ты был с ним груб.

— Слушай, твой отец — хороший человек. И как все хорошие люди он… Косячит. Ну, и, скажем так, он накосячил, из-за чего я немного на него злюсь.

— Значит, мой папа — твой друг?

— Да, вроде того. Друг. Коллега.

— Круто! Придешь к нам на ужин? — довольно заговорила Ева, вцепившись пальцами в поверхность стола. — Поможешь мне с немецким. Я покажу тебе свою коллекцию моделек винтажных автомобилей.

— Звучит интересно, но следует спросить у твоего папы. Вдруг у него есть планы на вечер воскресенья.

— Вечер воскресенья — это всегда мой вечер. У нас такая договоренность.

— Правда? — Питер удивился.

Главным образом потому что в это воскресенье Джеймс обещал ему свидание. Застыв с непонимающим видом, Питер то и дело хмурил брови, щурился, шумно вздыхая. Ева с интересом наблюдала за ним, перестав болтать ногами, но Паркер как будто не заметил, что милые застежки на её сандалиях перестали стукаться друг об друга и больше раздражающе не звенели.

Теперь кругом царила раздражающая тишина: давила и напрягала, но Питер и этого не замечал. Слишком много мыслей в секунду, за которыми он и сам не успевал. В самый разгар размышлений в кухню вошел Барнс, дверь хлопнула, и Питер очнулся, помотав головой. Он глупо пялился на Джеймса, пока Ева доедала свою вафлю.

— Как ты уговорила Питера поделиться вафлями? — спросил Джеймс, глядя на довольное лицо дочери. — Он ни с кем не делится своими вкусняшками.

— С тобой не делится, потому что ты косячишь, — весело заявила Ева. Барнс поднял на него удивленный взгляд.

Питер сделал очень занятой вид и вышел из кухни, забыв про остывающий чай, который он заварил для себя. Вернувшись на свое рабочее место, он сразу же уткнулся в монитор и стал разбирать электронную почту. Не то, чтобы там было что-то важное. Просто ему срочно нужно было чем-то себя занять, чтобы не пялиться на то, как Джеймс болтал с дочерью, слова которой до сих пор отдавали эхом в его голове.

Джеймс безбожно врал либо ему, либо собственной дочери. Это его не удивляло. Его удивляло, что есть и третий вариант — Джеймс планировал ужин с Питером и Евой, а значит, вероятно, считал, что их знакомство пройдет хорошо. Или он только планировал познакомить их?

Эта мысль мешала работать. Питер не мог сосредоточиться и постоянно делал опечатки в словах, пока писал письмо в главный офис. А потом всё стало ещё хуже, во всяком случае, именно так он решил, когда Ева подошла к его столу с учебником по немецкому.

— Поможешь? — с улыбкой спросила она, и Питер понял, что совершенно не в состоянии ей отказать. — Папа ничего в этом не понимает. Он только в цифрах своих разбирается.

— Ну, почему, твой папа отлично рисует.

— Мой папа? Рисует? А ты забавный. Ну так, поможешь?

Выдохнув, Питер согласно кивнул и предложил Еве сесть на стул для посетителей. Он быстро напечатал письмо, отправил несколько факсов, а после подсел к Еве и стал внимательно наблюдать за тем, что та писала.

Слова, написанные по-детски кривым почерком, Питер понял не сразу, но вчитавшись, быстро нашел ошибки и помог их исправить. Он продолжал помогать девочке, мило беседуя с ней, пока она делала упражнения, и одновременно с этим успевал делать свои рабочие дела.

А ещё он так погрузился в немецкий, что совсем забыл о Джеймсе и о том, что злился на него. Может, потому что он злился из-за Евы, которая оказалась милейшим ребенком, что само по себе — отличное смягчающее обстоятельство. Может, просто потому что вся злость испарилась, ведь по сути Джеймс не сделал ничего плохого.

Бок о бок они просидели до конца рабочего дня. Несмотря на это, Ева успела сделать всего три упражнения, но не добралась до самого сложного. Сложив тетради и учебник в рюкзак, она улыбнулась.

— Так ты придешь в воскресенье? — спросила она, спрыгнув с высокого стула на пол. — Ну пожалуйста! Я так и не написала рассказ о себе, а в понедельник мне уже нужно сдавать тетрадь на проверку.

Питер зажмурился, не представляя, что ответить. Он мог сказать, что подумает, мог сказать, что придет или не придет. Мог просто ничего не говорить и отправить её к отцу, но вместо этого глупо молчал, хмурясь. Ева терпеливо ждала, покачиваясь на носках.

— Вы закончили? — голос Джеймса оторвал Питера от раздумий.

— Почти, — деловито сказала Ева, сначала взглянув на отца, а потом посмотрела на Питера. — Так ты придешь или нет?

Мимо них прошли Наташа с близнецами и Тор с дочерью.

— Дай угадаю, — Джеймс улыбнулся, с любовью взглянув на Питера. — Она зовет тебя на воскресный ужин.

— Ну допустим, — пробормотал Питер.

— Милая, это не обязательно, — Барнс обратился к дочке. — Я пригласил Питера к нам на ужин в это воскресенье еще три недели назад.

— То есть ты вот так скажешь ей обо всем? — выдохнул Паркер, напрягшись.

Джеймс кивнул, а потом присел на корточки прямо перед дочерью, рукой убрал выбившуюся прядь волос за ухо и улыбнулся.

— Помнишь, я говорил тебе о том, что в моей жизни есть человек, которого я люблю? — спросил Джеймс. Ева непонимающе закивала головой. — Я обещал тебя с ним познакомить. Я думал, что это случится в это воскресенье, но судьба — штука странная, иногда втыкает нам палки в колеса и портит планы. Так уж случилось, что «День приведи дочурку на работу» устроили на неделю раньше, поэтому я вынужден представить тебе этого человека сегодня. Сейчас.

Питер в удивлении поднял брови, слушая этот короткий монолог. Джеймс думал об этом давно. Очень давно. Думал, планировал, разговаривал об этом с дочерью, чтобы понять, как она отреагирует. Вероятно, те двое парней, что были у него до Питера, заставили Барнса больше беречь дочку.

— Питер? — Джеймс протянул ему свою руку, в надежде, что тот схватится за нее, как за спасательный круг.

— Мне нельзя выяснять отношения на работе, — сквозь зубы пробормотал Питер, прекрасно видя, что за ними опять наблюдал весь офис. — Меня лишат премии, а жить здесь запрещено моим трудовым договором.

— Поживешь у нас, — спокойно сказал Джеймс, а потом снова обратился к дочери. — Да, Ева? Ты же не против, если Питер будет жить у нас?

У Евы загорелись глаза. Она запрыгала и захлопала в ладоши, не стесняясь, громко кричала «Ура». Джеймс улыбнулся.

— Это ты так предлагаешь мне к тебе переехать? — сглотнув, спросил Питер. Он нервничал так, что дрожало всё тело, и не верил своим ушам. — Ты хочешь, чтобы мы съехались?

Это странное предложение Барнса повергло его в шок и обрадовало одновременно. Он не мог подобрать слов для ответа. Ещё вчера он бы согласился, не задумываясь, но сегодня что-то мешало ему принять решение.

— Хочу.

— Но как же твоя дочь, она же…

— Так, стоит прояснить ситуацию. Моя Ева всё о тебе знает, — улыбнулся Джеймс. — Поэтому и крутится около тебя весь день. И я знаю, что ты злишься из-за того, что я сразу всё не рассказал, но поверь, на то были причины, которые ты, надеюсь, никогда не поймешь. Прости меня, куколка, — на этих словах он опустился на одно колено и снова протянул Питеру руку. — Прошу, давай жить вместе.

— Боже, Джеймс, я… — замялся Питер, как будто потеряв дар речи.

Питер чувствовал, что все взгляды были прикованы к ним. Все как будто забыли, что рабочий день закончился, ведь обычно офис пустеет за минуту. Слева от Джеймса стояла Ева, скрестив пальцы. Делить такой момент со всеми этими людьми было странно, но от этого не менее прекрасно. Волнение и смущение накрыли его с головой.

— Ты? — переспросил Джеймс, когда пауза уж слишком затянулась.

— Да соглашайся уже, Паркер, — крикнул Фьюри из кабинета. — Через пять минут закрываю офис, и я не собираюсь ждать, пока ты выскажешь очевидное.

Все, кто были в офисе, тут же зашевелились, чтобы успеть собраться и уйти домой. А Джеймс так и стоял на одном колене, ожидая ответа от Питера.

— Ты уверен? — с сомнением спросил Питер, наморщив лоб. — Потому что это серьезный шаг и…

— Да уверен я! У-ве-рен! У меня ещё ни с кем не было всё так серьезно, как с тобой. Поэтому просто давай съедемся. Тебе не нужно будет платить за аренду квартиры, и ты сможешь купить себе новый ноутбук, как давно хотел. Будет проще добираться на работу, ведь мой дом ближе. И в конце концов, мы будем проводить больше времени вместе. Мы будем вместе даже в выходные, куколка.

— Чёрт с тобой, как я могу от такого отказаться вообще? — с улыбкой сказал Питер. — Да, я к тебе перееду.

Джеймс тут же поднялся и обнял Питера, поцеловал в щеку, почувствовав, как тот крепко вцепился в него. Где-то за спиной довольно лепетала Ева.

***

Масло зашипело на сковороде, и Питер резко слез с колен Джеймса, из-за чего тот очень возмутился. Несмотря на то, что места на кухне хоть отбавляй, Барнсу уж очень не хотелось отпускать Пита далеко от себя даже в то время, пока он готовил ужин.

Джеймс хотел заказать ужин в китайском ресторане, на что Питер недовольно фыркнул и предложил свою помощь. И вот теперь Барнс наблюдал за тем, как тот готовил.

Встав возле плиты, Питер быстро закинул на сковороду заранее подготовленный фарш и стал шевелить его деревянной лопаткой, разделывая слипшиеся куски. Масло зашипело громче, пошел пар.

— Питер! — Ева внезапно ворвалась на кухню. — Мне нужна твоя помощь.

— Что случилось? — спросил Паркер, не отрываясь от готовки.

— Немецкий. Ты обещал помочь.

— Давай, после ужина?

— Но после ужина папа всегда отправляет меня спать.

— А сегодня не отправит. Да, Джеймс?

— Прости, — Джеймс покачал головой, — никаких исключений. У нее должен быть выработанный режим дня. Это помогает лучше концентрироваться на учебе и улучшает когнитивные способности. Так что, милая, тебе придется сделать задание самостоятельно. Питер занят.

— Ну нет, — протянула Ева недовольно, подошла к Питеру и потянула его за рукав. — Ты обещал мне помочь, значит, идешь со мной.

— Но милая, — настойчиво продолжил Джеймс, — если Питер будет помогать тебе, то есть шанс, что мы останемся без ужина.

— Ничего, — не раздумывая, ответила Ева. Её деловитый вид смешил Питера. — Это я переживу, а вот двойку по немецкому — вряд ли.

В этот раз Питер не сумел сдержаться и рассмеялся, поглядывая то на Еву, то на Джеймса.

— Когда фарш поджарится, добавь туда помидоры, я скоро вернусь, — улыбнулся Питер.

— Эй, куколка, не бросай меня здесь.

— Да ладно, ты же умеешь готовить. В этом нет ничего сложного.

— Да, когда ты жаришь яичницу или делаешь сэндвич. Но лазанья это же другой уровень!

— Ты справишься.

— Не без тебя, — помотал головой Джеймс.

Оказавшись между двух огней, Питер довольно заулыбался. Уж слишком сильно эти двое Барнсов нуждались в нем. И Ева, и Джеймс смотрели на него своим уговаривающим взглядом, и отказать кому-то из них все равно что нарочно запихнуть ногу в капкан.

В конце концов он повернулся к Еве.

— Неси сюда свою тетрадь. Будем все вместе готовить и учиться, — сказал Питер. Ева подпрыгнула на месте и быстро побежала в свою комнату.

— А ты сообразительный.

— Ну, а разве ты меня не за это любишь? — шутливо поинтересовался Паркер, вернувшись к плите.

Джеймс усмехнулся. Он поднялся со своего места, подошел к парню и обнял его со спины, положив подбородок ему на плечо.

— Да. Вот так внезапно я люблю тебя.

Питер улыбнулся, легко чмокнул Джеймса в щеку и закинул порезанные помидоры в сковородку.


End file.
